


Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yeah?""Yeah.""Okay."





	

Tyler didn’t like waking up, unless it was in Josh’s arms.

He liked the warmth emanating from the body behind him, the weight of an arm wrapped around his waist; even when Josh would stir, gripping Tyler’s side and accidentally tickling him, Tyler loved it. He liked feeling warm breath on the back of his neck, the way Josh’s chest would rise and fall against his back. He liked to match his own breathing to the other boy’s, letting himself be lulled back to sleep by their shared rhythm. He liked how, no matter where they had started the night before, they always ended up like this, Tyler curled into himself with Josh holding him from behind, broad chest pressed to his back and legs awkwardly tangled together. He liked that no matter where they were in the world, he could always count on waking up to Josh. 

That morning was no exception. They were curled up together, tangled in each other, both half asleep but awake enough to press further into the other’s touch. Tyler was just about to fall back asleep, thinking Josh had already done the same, when the other boy spoke.

“We should get married,” he mumbled, voice low and scratchy. Tyler kept his eyes shut but smiled, grin getting impossibly wider as he felt Josh nose at his neck. 

“Yeah?” he asked, and he could feel Josh’s smile against his skin. 

“Yeah,” Josh said, and Tyler nodded.

“Okay,” he said, and they slipped back into sleep, holding each other even tighter than before.


End file.
